


Star

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month 2019 [12]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Anti-shippers don't interact, Autism, Autism Acceptance Month 2019, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Iwashimizu Sumiaki, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Infodumping, Microfic, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Iwashimizu, Gion and Miyuki chat and stargaze.





	Star

“People think stars are beautiful, but I’ve kinda found them sad ever since I learned that the star has already died by the time we even see it,” Iwashimizu says as he lies between Gion and Miyuki on a blanket in Gion’s back yard, staring up at the night sky – and then it hits him and he adds, “oh, sorry, was I rambling?”

“You sure were, Tree Trunk,” Gion says, grinning and squeezing his hand, “but we don’t mind.”

“Yeah, and the stuff you ramble about is always really interesting,” Miyuki adds, grabbing his other hand, and Iwashimizu smiles, so glad he has boyfriends like them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
